


Out Of My League

by TheDumbBrunette00



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a confrontation between Spencer and his crush, the Reader.





	Out Of My League

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So after a week without wifi at my grandpa's in New York where 99.9% of my downtime was spent bingeing Criminal Minds on ION I have refallen down the garbage chute of Spencer Reid trash and now I'm here, writing more fanfic because I NEED IT! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos down below!

Ever since she’d joined the team almost four months ago, Spencer Reid had been infatuated with the newest member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.   
And who could blame him?   
(Y/N) (Y/L/N) was perfection. She was smart, funny, kind, and one of the most beautiful people he had ever met, and ever since her first day, Quantico’s resident genius had been absolutely and completely head over heels for her.   
And she was completely oblivious to it, just as the rest of the team was completely ignorant of your own feelings for the “pretty boy.”  
That had all changed two nights ago.   
It was after a particularly rough case involving elderly women being held hostage and murdered inside their own homes by a sexual sadist who got his rocks off to mutilating grannies. It was a heartbreaking and excruciatingly stressful week and all the girls had decided to cope by flying back to DC and getting hammered with the emergency scotch Garcia kept in Morgan’s office for emergencies.   
Together, the four of them were able to finish off the bottle in less than forty-five minutes leaving all of them feeling giggly and good, and it was not long after the giggles began that the conversation began to resemble that of preteen school girls, with all of them whispering “secrets” and teasing one another with stupid inside jokes that had them all dissolving into hysterics.   
(Y/N), however, couldn’t help but feel a little left out of the entire thing. After all, she had only been a part of this exclusive clique for a short amount of time, and she had yet to form any real bonds with any members of the team.   
Well...except for one.   
Pretty much since her first day she and Spencer had been inseparable, geeking out together, teasing one another with stupid puns, and just enjoying being in one another’s company. Needless to say, the two of them had quickly become the best of friends.   
“Guys, guys, guys,” Penelope suddenly spoke, cutting off the laughter that had just one moment ago filled the room from something JJ had said and it’s absence drawing the attention of everyone in the room.  
“Look, as much as I love all of you, I think (Y/N) has been a little too quiet in this conversation,” Penelope said with a devilish (if somewhat sloppy) smirk directed at her, “I think it’s time that she got in on the fun.”   
Both JJ and Emily looked at her, mimicking Penelope’s look that would have made anyone not drunk tremble in fear.   
(Y/N) returned their smiles, “what do you wanna know?”   
Downing the rest of her drink, Penelope spoke up, “how long have you liked Spencer?”   
Now (Y/N) was afraid.   
She let out a nervous giggle, “what do you mean?”   
JJ rolled her eyes, “(Y/N), you work with profilers for a living, did you really think we wouldn’t notice the signs?”   
She cast her eyes downward, “but I was so careful,” this eliciting laughter from all the girls.   
Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Emily spoke, “don’t be so hard on yourself,” she said, “we’re just REALLY good at our jobs.”   
“Yeah, so good we even caught onto the fact that Spencer has an even bigger one on you,” JJ said, “though he’s a lot worse at hiding it.”   
“A LOT worse,” Penelope echoed, “like, super, super, duper obvious.”   
At this, (Y/N) rolled her eyes, “hahaha, very funny,” she said, “as if he’d...nevermind.”   
“No, no, no, tell us,” Penelope pressed.   
She sighed, “it’s just...he’s so smart and cute and funny and kind and SMART, wait, did I say that already?” she questioned as her head became more and more foggy.   
“Wow, you got it bad,” Emily said.   
“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Penelope said, “he’d totally say yes, after, like, eight minutes of him stuttering and stumbling over the sheer shock.”   
She shook her head, “no, you don’t get it,” she said, “it would never work.”  
“Why?” Penelope whined, “you’d be so cute together!”   
Sighing once more, she began.   
“We’re just too different. He’s AMAZING and I’m, like, a swordfish,” she said.   
“A swordfish?” JJ asked confused.   
“You know what I mean,” she sighed, waving JJ off, “he’s a genius and I can barely add fractions.”  
“He doesn’t care about that,” Emily said with a touch of pity in her voice, “you’re smart too, and funny.”   
“And independent and passionate,” Penelope echoed.   
“And one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met,” JJ finished, “the two of you will be perfect for one another.”  
She sighed, “it’s just...he’s so out of my league.”   
“(Y/N),” JJ sighed.   
“No, it’s true, he’s him and I’m me,” she said, then, holding up her hands, “I’m here.” she held her hand out flat before her, “and Spencer’s here,” with her other hand she raised it far above the hand representing her, “it would never work, we’re on two completely different levels, as if I’d ever be able to date someone like him!”   
“Alright, that’s it,” Garcia said, grabbing (Y/N)’s half-empty glass from her hands, “you’re cut off.”   
“Penelope!” she whined.   
“No,” she shook her head, “you need to go home because right now you’re talking nonsense.”   
(Y/N) sat in silence and sulked while the girls collectively combined their inebriated brains to order her and Uber then packing her up and marching her out of the Bureau.   
“Get some rest, babydoll,” Penelope said as she shoved you into the backseat of the car, “and stop saying stupid shit like that, Reid would kill to be with you.” 

\------------------------------------

It had been seventeen hours, thirty-three minutes, and fifty-two seconds and Spencer had still yet to fully process her words.   
He had been walking towards Rossi’s office to drop off some paperwork when he’d passed Morgan’s office and heard her.   
“He’s so out of my league,” she said.   
“(Y/N),” JJ sighed.   
“No, it’s true, he’s him and I’m me,” she said, then, holding up her hands, “I’m here.” she said, “and Spencer’s here,” he could just imagine the hand she used to represent him falling flat to the ground beneath her own, “it would never work, we’re on two completely different levels, as if I’d ever be able to date someone like him!”   
It was that last comment that really hurt.   
Someone like him.   
A freak, a loser, a geek.   
He hadn’t stuck around for the rest of the conversation, instead turning and practically running out of the bullpen and to his car, her words ringing in his ears the entire drive home, the strange mix of embarrassment, sadness, and anger coursing through him.   
He hadn’t slept at all that night and he had dreaded coming in to work the next day knowing he would have to face her, the girl who had stolen his heart from the moment she first walked through the glass doors and smiled at him.   
She arrived later than she usually did, one of her hands gripping the side of her head and shades covering her eyes. Normally Spencer would have been concerned, and part of him still was, but not today.   
Taking her place at her desk across from him, she groaned and laid her head down on the cool tabletop in hopes to calm her pounding head.   
“Rough night, (Y/L/N)?” JJ teased as she walked over and took a seat on the desk.   
(Y/N) groaned in response, “don’t even get me started.”   
JJ laughed and glanced at Spencer before rolling her eyes.   
How could she? His best friend had heard what she said about him and was...in on it?   
The mix of emotions rushed back to him and suddenly he felt the urge to both scream and curl into a hole and die. He settled for the median and slammed his files down on the table, hard enough for both to jump, and stormed away. 

\---------------------------

“What was that all about?” (Y/N) asked JJ as she saw Spencer angrily enter Morgan’s office and slam the door behind him.   
“I don’t know,” JJ said, “I’ll go talk to him.”   
She shook her head, “no, I’ll go,” she said, “maybe I can finally work up the courage to ask him out.”   
“Finally!” JJ said and (Y/N) held her ears in a futile attempt to block out the high pitched squeal of excitement.   
“Yeah, yeah,” she said, pulling off her shades and following Spencer’s path to Morgan’s office, knocking once before entering.   
Morgan and Reid both looked deep in conversation, with Reid shooting her a glare once he saw her.   
“Hey Spence, everything alright?” she asked causing Spencer to let out a sharp exhale that sounded something like laughter.   
“Oh, so you’re playing ignorant?” he said.   
“What the hell are you talking about?” she asked, confusion evident in her voice.   
“I’ll leave you two alone,” Morgan said, excusing himself and shutting the door on his way out.   
Once they were alone, (Y/N) placed her hands on her hips, “tell me,” she said, “what did I do that’s got you so upset?”   
“I heard you last night, (Y/N),” Spencer said, “I’m soooo out of your league? Well guess what, who says I even wanted to date someone like you in the first place.”   
“What-” she started at first, her confusion evident in her voice, until the split second in which she was able to connect the dots and it all came together.   
“You were spying on us?” she asked indignantly.   
“That’s not the point!” Spencer cried.   
“Yes it is, because you’re getting upset at me without knowing the full story and all the details!” she cried, “god, for a genius you can really be stupid sometimes.”   
Spencer felt his blood boil at her words, “oh, yeah? Enlighten me then as to how I could have misunderstood.”   
Sighing she launched into her explanation.   
“I said,” she began, “I’m here, and you’re here.”   
The hand representing Spencer rose high over the hand representing her, and the genius was reduced to a babbling mess as his brain tried to wrap itself around the idea that the girl he had been pining after for almost four months having mutual feelings for him.   
“Wh-why would you think that?” Spencer asked softly, almost as if he was afraid she was going to run off if he raised his voice again.   
She sighed once more, “because of exactly what I said,” she said, “you’re smart and funny, and kind and cute and amazing and I’m just…”   
“Extraordinary,” Spencer cut you off, “I think you’re extraordinary.”   
The two sat in silence for a moment, neither willing to break the beautiful peace this revelation had brought. Their hearts filled with the realization that all this worry and self doubt had been for nought because in one another’s eyes the other was so perfect and so out of their league it was laughable.   
It was her who spoke first, swallowing before saying, “there’s a new coffee shop opening near my house,” she said, her voice mimicking Spencer’s whisper tone, “we could get coffee sometime, like, as a date.”   
Spencer inhaled, was this it? Was it happening? Was the girl of his dreams really asking him out even after he’d be so rude and cruel?   
He stayed silent for a moment and she was getting ready to leave broken and dejected before he finally gathered the courage to reply.   
“I’d love nothing more.”


End file.
